My little Titan
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Adik kecilnya (yang tubuhnya tidak kecil) mulai beranjak dewasa dan menjadikan Tatsuya sebagai obsesinya. Bagaimanakah cara Tatsuya menolak dan memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya hubungan kakak adik mereka telah melenceng ke arah yang salah? Murahimu couple.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: seluruh karakter di kuroko no basuke adalah milik __Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Rating: M_

_Relationship: atsushi murasakibara x tatsuya himuro_

_Genres & Warnings_: Mesum (?) yaoi. smut

_Author Notes: terlalu mainstream sekali ceritanya._

_**MY LITTLE TITAN**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_._

_._

_._

_rasanya aneh setelah 22 tahun menjadi anak pertama dan satu satunya._

"Tatsuya, perkenalkan. ini adik barumu namanya Atsushi." tatsuya mendongak memandang adik barunya.

pemuda dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan seragam SMA yosen menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"semoga kalian bisa akrab ya."

_Kini ia menjadi seorang kakak._

_._

_._

_._

Atsushi anak yang baik dan penurut. tidak sulit bagi Tatsuya untuk menyayangi adik tirinya itu dalam waktu singkat.

Ukuran tubuh Atsushi jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tetapi itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah.

Toh tingkah laku atsushi masih cocok untuk menjadi seorang adik kecil.

ekspresi tidak berminat yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya menyembunyikan kemanjaan yang besar.

"atsushi kemari. Ni-san belikan camilan" Tatsuya tersenyum dan Atsushi yang sedang bermain game di ruang tengah menatapnya.

hanya dengan tatapan atsushi, tatsuya tahu. bahwa adiknya itu senang dan berterima kasih.

"sama-sama Atsushi." Tatsuya mengelus rambut Atsushi dengan sayang sementara Atsushi menunduk, membiarkan kakaknya tersebut mengelusnya.

Atsushi hanya seorang anak kecil bertubuh besar.

.

.

.

"murochin. penis atsushi berdiri."

Tatsuya menatap atsushi heran, apakah adiknya itu habis menonton video 18+?

"Atsushi kenapa?" tatsuya bertanya, menatap adiknya yang duduk gelisah dihadapannya.

"Belakangan ini penis atsushi berdiri kalau melihat murochin." Atsushi memberi pengakuan polos tanpa dosa.

dan tatsuya merasa bagai di sambar petir mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu.

Tatsuya terlalu kaget dan shock sebelum menyadari adiknya mendekat padanya yang sedang duduk di atas kasur.

"Tu-Tunggu atsushii!" tubuh besar atsushi menindih tubuh langsing kakak lelakinya itu.

"sssttt.. kalau muro chin terlalu berisik nanti ka-chan bisa dengar."

dan tatsuya menggigir bibirnya sendiri. tidak ingin kedua orang tua mereka di lantai 1 tebangun.

"Enghh.. murochin wangi sekali." Atsushi mengendus-endus leher tatsuya. membuat tatsuya geli.

"lepaskan aq At..su..."kata-kata Tatsuya terhenti ketika dirasakannya adiknya itu mulai melecehkan dirinya.

"Anghh..Anghh..murochin." celana piyama mereka yang tipis tidak mampu melindungi ataupun menyamarkan ukuran penis atsushi yang kini di gesek-gesekan pemiliknya ke penis tatsuya sendiri.

Tatsuya kaget dilecehkan oleh adik yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda darinya.

Tatsuya berusaha memberontak. tetapi percuma. Atsushi jauh lebih besar darinya dan tenaganya pun seakan terhisap setiap atsushi bergerak.

ia hanya bisa tergeletak dan mendesah dengan wajah memerah ketika benda tumpul besar itu menggesek-gesek penisnya sendiri.

"engh..." ia merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melawan ketika tangan besar atsushi mengelus paha bagian dalamnya.

"aanghh.." ia merasa berdosa karena sekujur tubuhnya perespon setiap sentuhan adik tirinya tersebut.

"aaaahhhhh..." dan desahan itu semakin lirih ketika gesekan penis atsushi semakin keras dan cepat.

"ARRGHHH..." Atsushi menggeram dan Tatsuya merasakan cairan kental membasahi celana piamanya.

mencetak dengan jelas bentuk penis atsushi yang besar dan penis Tatsuya yang menegang.

"Murochin aku keluar..." bisik Atsushi dengan wajah yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

wajah puas seakan-akan mendapatkan mainan yang selalu ia inginkan.

Ekspresi wajah Atsushi itu baru pertama kali Tatsuya lihat, dan tatsuya yakin itu bukan pertanda baik.

.

.

.

Pendek? anggap aja prolog. bagaimanakah nasip tatsuya selanjutnya?

apakah dia bisa menolak permintaan polos nan mesum dari atsushi berikutnya.

wakwakwakkk..

Yup. saya vakum dulu lah nulis chanbaek. dan gausah nanya kenapa. wakwakwakk.

udah lama saya pengen nulis fanfic anime kurobas.

dan dari sekian buanyaaak couple di kurobas saya milih Murahimu couple.

huaaaa saya suka banget wajah seksinya Tatsuya.

review for chapter 2. Arigatoo:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: seluruh karakter di kuroko no basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Rating: M_

_Relationship: atsushi murasakibara x tatsuya himuro dan ayah x bunda_

_Genres & Warnings_: Mesum (?) yaoi. smut

_Author Notes: dirty talk dan frontal description._

_**MY LITTLE TITAN**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_._

_._

_._

Dan semenjak malam pertama mereka waktu itu (Ambigu), Atsushi tidak mau lepas dari tatsuya lagi.

"muro chin, Atsushi mau tidur disini." Atsushi lengkap dengan guling wortel raksasanya tiba-tiba muncul di malam hari dan meminta bobok bareng.

"Atsushi kan sudah besar, lebih baik tidur sendiri ne..." dengan lembut Tatsuya menolak tetapi wajah Atsushi yang bagai anak anjing kesepian meluluhkan hatinya.

"hari ini saja ya."

"ne... "

Dan tatsuya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi adiknya ketika ia mengizinkan adik kecilnya itu berbagi spacedi tempat tidur singlenya yang berseprei putih.

atsushi berbaring dan memepet tubuh langsing kakaknya ketembok hingga ia sulit bergerak.

"Ah atsushi...ni-san kesempitan."

tetapi bukannya menjawab ataupun bergeser atsushi malah menyarukkan kepalanya ke celah kaos tatsuya seperti anak anjing.

"atsushi..." dan tubuh tatsuya mulai bergetar ketika lidah hangat nan basah mulai menjilati perutnya.

"Slurppp...ccckkk..ccppkk.." Atsushi menjilat dan menghisap dengan lapar

Tatsuya sendiri hanya bisa memeluk gudukan besar dibalik kaosnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aanggh..geli atsushi..."

namun bukan atsushi namanya kalau ia tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

ia menjilati dan menggigit perut, dada dan puting tatsuya.

meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana seolah mencari bagian tubuh tatsuya yang paling lezat.

"Anggghh...aaahh..." Atsushi menyukai rintihan tertahan dari bibir tatsuya ketika ia mengulum bulatan kecil di pucuk dada kakaknya yang tampan itu.

atsushi yang mulai pengap karena deru nafasnya sendiri menyingkap kaos tatsuya kasar sebelum melahap putting tatsuya bulat-bulat.

dan Tatsuya merasakan geli dan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Atsushi hetikan."

"murochin. aku sudah lama tidak punya oka-san" atsushi berbibicara dengan sedih "aku mau tahu rasanya menyusu di dada oka-san."

dan Tatsuya yang baik percaya pada kata-kata adiknya itu.

"tapi dadaku tidak ada susunya." bisik tatsuya lemah.

Tatsuya malu sendiri melihat atsushi menjilati putting susunya dengan rakus sampai-sampai benang saliva menghubungkan putingnya yang membengkat dengan bibir stsushi yang kelaparan.

"Tidak apa murochin. rasa putting murochin enak. seperti marsmallow"

wajah tatsuya kembali memerah dengan sukses. ia mengihklaskan kedua puting susunya di ekspolorasi oleh anak SMA penuh rasa ingin tahu bernama Atsushi.

lidah hangat atsushi melingkupi putingnya yang menegang. memberikan rangsangan ke sekujur tubuhnya walau tatsuya menahan rasa itu sekuat tenaganya.

namun ketika lubang putingnya bergesekan dengan lidah hangat itu. tatsuya tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"OOhhhh...atsushi..." jemari lentik tatsuya menyusuri sela-sela rambut panjang atsushi.

Atsushi tersenyum samar dalam kulumannya. menyukai reaksi sensual dari kakaknya itu.

"Iya murochin...enak kan?"

"Anghhh..angghhh..anghh.."

Dan malam itu Tatsuya jatuh tertidur dengan bibir atsushi yang tidak mau lepas sedikitpun dari dadanya.

.

.

.

"Tatsuya sayang, kamu kenapa? kurang tidur?" kise menatap anak sulungnya yang tampak lesu sambil meyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka sekeluarga.

Tatsuya menggeleng walaupun matanya terasa berat dan puting susunya sakit karena semalaman menyusui bayi titan raksasa

"jangan terlalu banyak main game Tatsuya." Aomise sang kepala keluarga berkomentar serampangan sambil memakan sarapannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. seragam kepolisian setempat melekat di tubuhnya yang atletis.

"ih ayah, emangnya Tatsuya seperti dirimu yang banyak mein game. Tatsuyaku ini pasti capek karena kebanyakan belajar." Kise menjawab heboh ala ibu-ibu.

tapi aomine malah mengelus pinggul kise yang berdiri disampingnya dengan mesum sebagai jawaban.

"aduh ayah. ini di depan anak-anak" kise menolak, tetapi wajahnya malah terlihat senang.

siapa suruh ibunya hanya memakai shortpants pendek, kaus lengan buntung dan apron pink berenda di pagi hari. mengekspose tubuh putihnya habis-habisan

"iya, terserah padamu saja, nih bun aku nambah." Aomine menyodorkan mangkok dan kise dengan sigap mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya tersayang itu.

entah panggilan sayang ayah bunda itu berasal dari bahasa apa. yang jelas kedua pasutri ini menggunakan istilah tersebut untuk memanggil satu sama lain.

kise mengecup pipi aomine ketika mengembalikan mangkuk yang sudah di tambahi nasi.

pasutri ini terlalu banyak bermesraan sendiri. maklum lah masih pengantin baru.

"otosan, okasan kami berangkat dulu ya, yuk atsushi"

entah pasutri itu mendengar atau tidak karena mereka sudah mulai sibuk berciuman. Tatsuya hanya senyam-senyum saja melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

Atsushi sendiri hanya menatap malas kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami berangkat"

"dadaahhh... hati-hati ya di jalan." kise melambai dengan semangat diatas pangkuan aomine sementara aomine hanya tersenyum khas bapak-bapak yang sedang mengantar anaknya sekolah.

Baru saja pintu depan rumah mereka tertutup suara mencurigakan sudah terdengan dari dalam sana.

"anghh ayah sabar sedikit."

"bagaimana aku bisa sabar kalau kau menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Tunggu-tunggu bajuku bisa sobek..ahh.. pak polisi tolong aku mau diperkosaa...hihihi"

"bagaimana jika yang memperkosamu justru seorang polisi hmmm?"

"emmppckkk ahhhh...anghhh..pak polisi, rape me please."

dan suara deritan meja makan menandakan ada aktifitas fisik diatas sana...

.

.

.

Atsushi menatap tidak suka ketika orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menatap Tatsuya dengan kagum.

banyak orang bilang Tatsuya ini benar-benar mirip ibunya.

bukan, bukan dari kemiripan wajah tetapi dari auranya.

Tatsuya memiliki aura dan feromon sensual yang yang persis seperti sang model terkenal, kise.

bahkan ekspresi malu-malu seakan siap di_ Rape _itu juga mirip.

benar-benar kelebihan yang berbahaya.

"Kenapa atsushi" Tatsuya bertanya polos ketika Atsushi merangkulnya dan mempelototi orang-orang yang memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Tidak apa-apa murochin"

dan Tatsuya hanya tersenyum tanpa prasangka ketika adiknya merangkulnya.

ketika kereta mereka datang dan Atsushi semakin melekat padanya.

ketika diantara kerumunan orang di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak atsushi menyudutkannya di pintu dari belakang.

dan senyuman Tatsuya baru menghilang ketika pelukan itu berubah menjadi rabaan.

Untunglah tubuh raksasa Atsushi menutupi Tatsuya sepenuhnya dari pandangan.

tidak ada space lagi untuk menjauh dari adiknya yang mulai horny ini dan tatsuya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ketika tangan besar itu meremas penisnya kasar.

"Atsushi kumohon." Tatsuya berbisik panik ketika dirasakannya tangan Atsushi mulai menurunkan resleting celananya dan memasuki celana dalamnya.

"Murochin harus berjanji padaku..." Atsushi berbisik sambil mulai mengocok penis Tatsuya yang masih tertidur.

"Engh janji apa ahh..." Tatsuya mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Mandilah denganku malam ini..." bisik Atsushi tepat di telinga Tatsuya. dan tatsuya merinding. penisnya menegang seketika.

wajah tatsuya memerah parah sementara lututnya melemas. tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Muro chiinn..." desah Atsushi lagi dan precum merembes dari lubang penis tatsuya.

Tatsuya menyenderkan dahinya di pintu kereta. menyerah dengan semua rangsangan ini. ia ingin klimaks.

"anghh..Baiklah atsushi.."

Di detik atsushi mendengar jawaban itu ia langsung mempercepat kocokannya.

membuat Tatsuya melenguh dan gemetar dalam kenikmatan.

Tangan kiri Atsushi menyekap mulut Tatsuya yang mulai hilang kendali.

dan beberapa detik berikutnya tubuh Tatsuya menggelepar kecil diiringi dengan ledakan cairan di bawah sana.

Atsushi merekam ekspresi kenikmatan tatsuya dalam ingatannya.

"Ahhhh kakaknya ini memang seksi sekali" Fikir Atsusi dalam Hati.

.

.

.

yup dikit lagi puasa dan saya malah buat beginian.

wakwakwakwak.

yasudahlah. chapter berikutnya akan di post di malam hari :p

sengaja saya buat progress NC an mereka naik sedikit demi sedikit.

Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang suka?

silakan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers: Kurobas Milik Shonen Jump (?)_

_Rating: M++ for 21+_

_Relationship: seme x uke _

_Genres & Warnings_: mesum, banyak Typo, tidak konsisten dan frontal. Please don't read if you don't like yaoi.

_Author Notes: Maaf di post pagi2. FFn udah engak bisa d buka d rumah. Dibaca mlm aja _

_**MY LITTLE TITAN**_

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Tatsuya melepas kedua sepatunya di depan pintu rumah dengan lemas, kuliahnya full hari ini dan dia capek sekali.

"ah,, tatsuya… selamat datang…" kise tersenyum dari arah meja makan, Menyiapkan makan malam hari ini.

"Ka-san, biasakanlah memakai pakaian yang sedikit benar." Tatsuya memberi tatapan pasrah kepada "ibunya" yang kali ini memakai pakaian perawat super mini yang ketat sehingga mengekspose habis-habisan kaki panjangnya yang mulus itu.

"Hihihi bagus kan" Kise malah berputar dan bergaya bak seorang model di hadapan anaknya itu. "kemarin Daiki-kun membelikan aku ini, jadi aku mau memberikan kejutan dengan memakainya. Hihihihih.."

Tatsuya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah ibunya yang sedang puber kedua itu.

"Tatsuya juga mau pakai?" Tanya ibunya polos sambil membetulkan topi perawat disela-sela rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"Tidak. Terima kasih -_-"

Tatsuya hanya ingin segera tidur.

"Kau tidak makan malam dulu?"

"Tadi sudah bersama temanku."

Tatsuya melangkah malas-malasan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

"Oh ya, dari tadi Atsushi menunggumu.."

Tatsuya membeku ditempat. Atsushi berdiri dihadapannya.

"Katanya mau mengajakmu mandi bareng…"

Dan Tatsuya melihat senyuman itu lagi di bibir adiknya.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh…" Atsushi dan Tatsuya sedang berendam bersama di dalam bak mandi.

_Sebagai anak tunggal, sewaktu kecil dulu. terkadang tatsuya iri mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang mandi bersama saudara mereka._

Tatsuya dan Atsushi duduk berhadapan sementara Tatsuya berada diatas pangkuan Atsushi.

_Terdengar menyenangkan sekali bisa mermain air mersama saudaramu?_

"Akh…ja-jangan atsushii…" Tatsuya tersentak kaget saat tangan besar Atsushi menggerayangi bokongnya.

_Tetapi seharusnya acara mandi bareng adikmu tidak seperti ini kan?_

Penis mereka bergesekan dan Atsushi menarik tubuh Tatsuya mendekat. Refleks Tatsuya memeluk leher adik "kecilnya" itu.

"Atsushi kumohon…" tetapi Atsushi seolah tidak mendengar.

Atsushi meremas bokong Tatsuya yang halus dengan gemas, tangannya bergerilya disekitar sana. Meremas, mencucubit dan memukul bongkahan lembut itu sepuasnya.

Bokong tatsuya memang seksi.

Sementara Tatsuya sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dengan wajah memerah. Pasrah ketika Atsushi mulai membelai lubang berkerut dibawah sana.

"Angghhnnn…" Tatsuya mulai bergetar ketika satu jari Atsushi memasuki tubuhnya.

sementara Atsushi mulai menghisap putting susunya dengan rakus.

"Cukup Atsushi." Tetapi Atsushi malah semakin bernafsu jika Tatsuya menolak.

"Uhhh..aahhhh…ngggghh.."dan dua jari Atsushi di dalam sana cukup untuk membuat Tatsuya menyerah.

Bibir Atsushi masih menyesap dada Tatsuya, dua jari Atsushi bergerar merangsang bundel kenikmatan Tatsuya dan penis mereka yang bergesekan cukup untuk membuat suhu kamar mandi semakin hangat.

Dan suara-suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar kedua orang tua mereka membuat Atsushi tak tahan lagi dan membopong tubuh telanjang Tatsuya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

-Sementara itu di kamar utama-

"Akhhh…Tolong obati aku suster."

Pria berkulit gelap itu menindih sang suster seksi di atas ranjang. Mendominasi.

"Anghh… Bagian mana yang sakit tuan ~3 "

Sang suster tersenyum penuh arti, pakaiannya tengah dilucuti.

"Disini..di bawah sinii…"

pria dengan dada six pack seksi tersebut membawa tangan lentik pasangannya itu ke tonjolan di celananya.

Wajah si pirang merona.

"Kyaa, besar sekali… tuan nakal…"

melihat wajah minta diperkosa sang uke. Sang seme membuas. Insting liarnya bangkit karena godaan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela yang mendesah pasrah di bawah tubuhnya ini.

"aduh aku sudah tidak tahan suster… buka selangkanganmu…"

walaupun terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan, sebenarnya ia memaksa. Kedua tangan kekar itu membuka lebar celah diantara kedua kaki jenjang itu. Menyuguhkan pose super seductive yang menggoda iman.

"ta-tapi aku malu tuannn aahhh jangaan suntik akuuuuu…"

si pirang mendesah manja. Ucapannya menolak tetapi liukkan tubuhnya seakan malah minta di suntik. Pinggulnya bergoyang diudara dan lubang analnya mengedut minta diisi secepatnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar sang seme seksi mengeluarkan senjata pusakanya yang panjang keluar dari sela-sela celana seragam kepolisiannya.

Cairan di ujungnya mempermudah permainan suntik-suntikan ini.

"AngghhHh..engghhh…hangat sekali didalam sini suster…aku suka.."

"ahhh..uhh…Mmmm. Nik-nikmat sekali tuannn.."

sang uke sampai gemetaran saking nikmatnya rasa sebuah penis dalam lubang holenya.

"Empphh…enghh..bagaimanaaa"

sang seme bergerak. Liar. Menuntut. Dan tusukan itu menjadi semakin cepat tanpa disadari keduanya. Tubuh tan dan kulit seputih salju itu melekat dalam keringat, desahan dan nafsu yang yang membuat keduanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Aaaah luar biasaaa ahh lagi…lagii…uuhh.."

Dan rintihan keenakan si cantik menggema semalam suntuk tanpa jeda.

-Ayah dan bunda sedang membuat adik baru untuk Murahimu- :p

.

.

.

Tatsuya sudah tidak punya energy lagi.

Dia sudah pasrah ketika adiknya membopongnya ke kamar dan membuka selangkannya lebar.

Penisnya yang entah kenapa tidak mau melemas mengambang di atas perutnya.

Dan ia menurut ketika Atsushi menyuruhnya memeluk kedua kakinya mendekat sementara tubuh besar itu mengocok penisnya tepat di hadapan lubang anal tatsuya.

Tatsuya menggeliat geli.

Dan ketika penis raksasa itu memasuki dirinya. Tatsuya telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Semua ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan rasanya sakit sakali.

"Akkhh…aakkkkhhh….." Tatsuya mengejang kesakitan

"SsSshhhh…" sementara atsushi menahan ngilu.

"Akkhhh..uungh..akkk…" Tatsuya mencakar paha Atsushi, memintanya menusuk lebih dalam lubangnya yang gatal.

"muro-chin.." Atsushi bergerak.

Dan tubuh mereka berdua bergetar getar.

setitik cairan merah menambah warna dari kentalnya cairan yang melekat di penis atsushi .

"ahhh…ahhhh…ahhh" air liar tatsuya menetes keluar sementara tubuhnya terlonjak lonjak seirama tusukan kuat atsushi.

"muro-chin,,enaakkk…." Atsushi memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap moment menunggangi tubuh mungil kakaknya.

Sementara Tatsuya merasakan penis Atsushi mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dalam kenikmatan.

"Atsushi anghhhh…" Tatsuya menarik tubuh Atsushi seakan meminta dipeluk.

Dan Atsushi menurutinya.

Penis Atsushi menusuk lebih dalam ketika mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Wajah Tatsuya memerah sementara lidah mereka bersatu. Saling menelan saliva dengan rakus hingga sulit bernafas.

"Ckkk…empphhh..ck..angh.."

Tubuh Tatsuya melenting ketika gerakan pinggul Atsushi menjadi tidak konstan lagi.

Melambat namun menekan lebih dalam.

Tarik hingga ujung…kemudian tusuk sekuat tenaga. Tarik..dorong… tarik..dorong. begitu berulang kali sampai…

"AAARRGGHHHH.." Tatsuya menggelepar ketika klimaksnya datang begitu tiba-tiba menggambil kesadarannya.

Atsushi menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Dan tatsuya serasa melayang. Ia merintih, menggeliat dan meminta.

"ahh..Atsushi nikmat sekalii…"

Pinggulnya kini mulai bergerak erotis. Mengeluar masukan penis raksasa milik adiknya itu kedalam anusnya yang gatal.

"ahh penis atsushi is the best…"

Dengan sengaja Tatsuya mengedutkan lubang analnya untuk menggoda Atsushi. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan kehormatannya ataupun yang lainnya. Yang ia tahu. Ia ingin lebih.

"more…uhhh..engg..ahhhh..i want moree…"

Tubuh Tatsuya melenting sementara pinggulnya bergerak sensual menggoda penis kaku yang tegak berdiri dalam liang analnya.

"Ahhh…sshhh…lebih dalam ahhh.."

Tatsuya bertingkah bagai pelacur gila kenikmatan. Ia merengek dengan wajah memerah. Memamerkan penisnya sendiri.

"aahhh..aahhh….ahhhh…ahhhh.."desah Tatsuya tanpa jeda sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Sementara Atsushi kaget dengan perubahan kepribadian kakaknya ini.

Kakaknya yang baik hati dan sopan, begitu maso bitch di ranjang.

Dan mengalami godaan lubang ketat milik Tatsuya, lirikan mata sayu di balik poni halus serta ditambah rengekan halus menuntut minta di puaskan, membuat nafsu Atsushi meledak.

"Anghh pe-penismu membesar Atsushi."

Dan dengan tubuh titannya Atsushi mengangkat pinggul mereka yg menyatu naik ke udara, tubuh Tatsuya terlipat dua sementara Atsushi bertumpu di kedua kakinya seperti pemain sumo.

Menyetubuhi dan menusuk lubang tatsuya yang memerah searah gravitasi.

Menunggangi Tatsuya dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya.

Sementara dibawah sana Tatsuya merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis besar itu keluar masuk lubang analnya sementara penisnya sendiri bergoyang-goyang mencipratkan precum ke perutnya sendiri.

"Arrgggghhhhh…"

Atsushi melompat. Menusuk lubang itu sekuat tenanganya sementara Tatsuya semakin mekar setiap kali titik prostatnya bercumbu dengan pucuk penis atsushi.

"Arggghhhhhh…." Atsushi menggeram dan mempercepat tusukannya sementara Tatsuya semakin mendongak dan merintih keenakan.

Pinggul tatsuta bergerak liar sementara kaki Atsushi gemetar hebat ketika klimaks menghampiri merka berdua.

"I am cumm AAANGGHHHH…"

"AAARGGHHH…"

cairan itu meluap hingga merembes dari sela sela penis Atsushi yang masih bersarang dalam hole Tatsuya.

Atsushi menarik perlahan penisnya yang belepotan cairan dari hole Tatsuya yang masih mengedut, kemudian mengambil handphonnya.

Atsushi Memotret kakak lelakinya yang masih kehabisan nafas menikmati klimaksnya dengan kaki mengangkang lebar, cairan mengalir perlahan dari lubang analnya dan wajahnya belepotan spermanya sendiri.

"kau cantik sekali Muro-chin"

.

.

.

Malu..

Tatsuya malu sekali..

Walaupun sudah berumur dua puluhan dan tampan, pengalaman cinta tatsuya sama dengan nol besar.

Pernah sih punya pacar beberapa kali dengan pria ataupun wanita. Tapi kemarin itu benar benar pengalaman seksual pertamanya.

Dan mengingat kembali tingkah lakunya yang seperti pelacur itu membuat wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

Ia tidak lagi berani menatap wajah Atsushi.

Bahkan Hari ini ia bolos kuliah. Hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan atsushi lagi sekaligus tidak kuat bangun kerena holenya terasa sakit.

Namun rasa lapar memaksanya turun ke latai bawah. Mengecek makanan yang ibunya siapkan sebelum ia pamit untuk pemotretan. Tatsuya menyerengit di setiap langkah yang membuat holenya terasa sakit.

Tatsuya sedang mengunyah makanannya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Tidak jauh dari dirinya sebuah handphone berwarna biru bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi.

Tatsuya mengingatnya. Itu Handphone ayahnya. Sepertinya ketinggalan.

Dan tanpa prasangka apapun Tatsuya mengambilnya.

Tangannya tidak sengaja menekan sesuatu dari layar touchscreen itu dan membuka sebuah pesan

_Dari : Kagami Taiga_

_Malam ini jadi kan menginap ditempatku?_

_._

_._

_._

wakwakwakkk. Saya tahu Ini absud.

Maafkan saya.

Eng… konfliknya (?) baru mau di mulai.

Jadi silakan dinikmati (dalam arti kata sebenarnya) *tersenyum mesum

Dozou…


End file.
